Connect 3 Cinderella Story
by blazergrl89
Summary: A girl who has lost everything except her dad's guitar and her best friend tries to find a new life, but will she find love along the way? Jason/OC
1. Chapter 1

Today was such a beautiful day in the small town of my home state of Tennessee. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and beautiful flowers were growing like wild. I loved the beginning of spring time.

I was walking down the road with my best friend, Savannah; I unfortunately was on my way to work.

"Come on, Joey. Just this one time," my best friend begged me.

"Savannah, I can't just skip work. Samantha would _kill_ me," I told her thinking of my 'step-mother'. I hated that woman. I don't know what my father ever saw in her. She's pretty much the worst woman I've ever met in my entire life, and lucky me...I get to live with her!

"Joeyyy," Savannah whined, "The show is tonight," she reminded me. Dang it! Why am I not surprised? Every time Savannah and I plan to play a gig together, Gina and Emily always find out about it and tell their mother so I end up having to work that night.

In case you haven't noticed, Gina and Emily are my 'step-sisters'; sometimes I think Gina is worse than her mother…_sometimes_. Emily on the other hand, she doesn't mean any harm, she's just following her sister. I honestly don't believe she's bright enough to think up any of the stuff Gina has done to me.

It's been two years since my father passed away. I use to live in a gorgeous southern plantation-like home, but of course after dad died, Samantha changed everything about it. This was the place I grew up, but by the looks of it now you wouldn't be able to tell. Oh yeah, and I also get the pleasure of cleaning it every day after work or school. I don't really mind that or even going to work right after school, but what I can't stand is my lack of freedom. I don't have a car, I don't have a scooter, heck, and I don't even have a bike. Everything that was mine; they sold. Everything of my father's; they sold. The only thing that I got to keep was my father's old guitar, and that was only because it was so beat up they thought they wouldn't get any money out of it. So when I started working, my first pay check went to fixing up my dad's guitar. Now, I love it. I never go anywhere without it, and I play it every chance I get.

You might be asking why I stay here in this hell hole, but the truth is I can't just leave my father's home to these wicked witches…and sadly Samantha does pay for my college tuition…as long as I work for her.

"Joeyyy," Savannah continued to whine, "How am I going to sing when my favorite guitarist isn't there playing for me?" she pouted. I sighed.

"'Van, you know if I could go, I'd be there," I told her seriously, "I just can't," I finished defeated. She sighed. "Ok, ok. I'll just tell you how it goes," she said sadly as we reached the entrance to my work.

We parted with a goodbye hug and I wished her luck on her show tonight.

I dropped my bag behind the counter as I walked into "Sammy's Coffee Shoppe." My step sisters had made it there before I did, and were already at the front of the shop singing…off key.

While I was putting on my apron, I noticed the awful noise had stopped and I turned around to find Gina staring at me from the other side of the counter.

"Josephine," she started (I hated my proper name, but it was a family name given from my dad so I got over it when he passed away), "would you be a dear and come play the guitar for us while we sing?" she asked sweetly. This was very out of character of her.

"Really?" I asked excitedly. She then laughed harshly.

"Yeah, right; like mother would ever let you play here!" she scoffed. I rolled my eyes; should have known. I sighed and got back to work.

"Just watch," I whispered to myself, "one day, you'll be begging me to play. One day…I'll be a rock star."


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning bright and early to catch some breakfast with Savannah before we had to go to class. I walked into a local joint on campus to find 'Van sitting there anxiously waiting on me.

"Joey!" she screamed, causing everyone to jump, as soon as I walked in. "What?" I rushed over to her table. "Is something wrong? Are you ok?" Savannah was taller than me and a little more muscular, but she was so sweet and innocent that anyone could walk all over her if they wanted. I always watched out for her ever since freshmen year when her fellow cheerleaders were picking on her. It's funny how I could stand up for almost anyone except myself.

'Van pulled me down in a chair and shoved a flier in my face. "Read!" she ordered.

!!!!!CALLING ALL LOCAL MUSCIANS!!!!!

COME TO THE MASQURADE BALL THIS WEEKEND

WEAR A MASK AND COMPETE IN THIS CHARITABLE BATTLE OF THE BANDS

WINNER GETS TO BE OPENING ACT FOR ONE OF THE WORLD'S MOST POPULAR BANDS OF THIS DECADE

HOPE TO SEE YOU THERE!!!

I finished reading and looked up at my friend. "'Van you know I won't be able to come," I told her sadly. I hated seeing fliers like this; it's been my dream just to compete in a battle of the bands with my best friend, but my evil step mother always finds a way to make me work on those nights.

"We won't tell anyone we're going to compete," she said slyly. I shook my head. "I don't think this will work," I told her honestly.

"Come on, Joey! This is your dream! Our dream!" I sighed again.

"Fine, let's give it a shot," I told her still a little hesitant.

"Yes!" she high-fived me. "Practice. Tonight. My House. Be there!" she said enthusiastically.

I chuckled at my friend as we walked to class.

Lucky for me that night I got off work early, so I could make it to band practice tonight at 'Vannah's. Work was going pretty slow until a very handsome guy walked in wearing sunglasses and a ball cap. I smiled as he walked up to order.

"Hi, Welcome to Sammy's Coffee Shoppe. How can I help you, sir?" I asked politely. He smiled at me. His smile was gorgeous, even if I couldn't see his whole face. Just that smile alone made me blush.

"Can I just have a cup of coffee, black, please," he said just as politely back. I smiled, "Of course," I said as I started brewing the cup.

I noticed he was watching every move I made. This was somewhat normal; a lot of people like to watch their coffee being made so they know nothing would be messed up.

"You play the guitar?" I heard him ask. I was a little taken back. How did he know?

I nodded. "Yeah; how did you know that?" I asked still clueless.

He looked closer at me, "You're wearing a guitar pick around your neck," I mindlessly reached up and felt my dad's guitar pick hanging from a leather rope that I turned into a necklace. I laughed at how stupid I probably looked.

"Oops, forgot that was there," I chuckled trying not to look too dumb. Thankfully he just laughed.

"What do you play?" he asked intrigued. I smiled. Someone was actually interested in my music, even if he hasn't even heard it. He wanted to know something about me! I haven't had this feeling in so long.

"Actually, I play my dad's old Fender," I told him, while looking down to finish up his coffee.

"Ahh, nice; I'm more of a Gibson guy myself," he kept smiling at me. I looked up and slightly could see his eyes peeking over his sunglasses. He was actually looking me in the eyes. I don't remember the last time a customer did that. He was treating me like a human, not like some slave girl that serves him coffee.

"That's cool. I've never really had a chance to play anything other than my guitar. I spent a lot of money fixing it up and whatnot. It's my world," I told him seriously as I put his coffee on top of the counter for him.

He nodded. "I know what you mean. Once you get the fever, it's like you just can't stop. Like your whole life revolves around the guitar and the music you can make with it," I smiled once more at him.

"It's nice to talk to someone who is as passionate about music as I am," I told him sincerely. He agreed.

"Hey, since you're not that busy, how about you take a quick break? You know, so we can sit and chat some more," he smiled that gorgeous smile once more. I looked around and saw that we didn't have one customer, and I knew that I was the only one working so, why not?

I nodded, "Sure, why not?"

He looked thrilled. I walked out from behind the counter and sat down at a table for two with this mystery man that I had just met.

"I'm Joey, by the way," I stuck my hand out for him. He accepted and gave my hand a little squeeze. "Jason," he said softly.

"I haven't see you around, are you new to the neighborhood?" I asked, wanting to know everything I could about this guy.

"Uh…kinda just visiting," he said still quite softly. I sighed. "Oh."

…Silence…

"Do you like your coffee?" I asked trying to break the silence.

"Yeah, it's good," he said with a soft smile once more.

"So, what kind of…" Jason was cut short with the sound of the door opening.

"Josephine! Why are you not working young lady?!" I heard Samantha's booming man voice fill the room. I was so embarrassed.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry," Jason said, standing up in front of me, "I asked her to take a break so we could talk about music. I've been needing someone to talk to, and Joey was the perfect person," Jason defended me. That was so sweet of him

"Oh," that was the first time I've ever seen anyone shut Samantha up like that. "Well, honey, if you need someone to talk to about music you should talk to one of _my_ daughters. They are way more talented than that one right there," she sneered while pointing at me.

"Actually, ma'am I was enjoying Joey's company and I was wondering when she got off?" he asked with a sudden hint of charm in his voice.

"Well, Samantha, you were coming in to relieve me right?" I asked with a slight smirk.

"Uh, yes…"

"Then it's settled! Joey will come with me," Jason said before Samantha could object. I quickly grabbed my things and headed out the door with Jason.

"Thank you for that back there," I told him sincerely. He smiled.

"No problem, I've had bosses like that before. They'll walk all over you if you aren't careful," I scoffed quietly to myself. "You have no idea," I mumbled. Luckily Jason didn't hear me.

"Can I take that for you?" Jason asked, pointing to my guitar. Crap, I have to go to band practice.

"Normally, I would be flattered and accept your offer, but I have to make it over to my friend's house. We have to practice for this Battle of the Bands gig coming up. Are you going to be in town until this weekend?" I asked hopefully.

I noticed that Jason became slightly frigged once I brought up the show.

"Uh, yeah; I'm actually going to be there," he said quietly.

"Awesome! I hope I can see you there," I smiled sweetly at him. He nodded.

My phone rang; I looked down to see it was Savannah.

"That's my friend, she's probably wondering where I'm at," I told him sadly.

"Yeah," he agreed quietly.

"But, I'll see you this weekend?" I asked hopefully with a smile. He smiled confidently back at me.

"Definitely."


	3. Chapter 3

"Joey! What took you so long?" Savannah said impatiently. I smiled to myself thinking about the guy who I had just met. This is so weird; I really didn't even see his face, but here I am wishing I was back in the coffee shop talking with him.

"Ooooo, you met a guy!" 'Van teased me, which was enough to knock me back into reality.

"I met him at the coffee shop, 'Van. He was the most interesting guy I've ever met. We had so much in common and he was so great to talk to," I rambled on. All Savannah did was smile until I finished.

"Is he cute?" she asked with a small giggle at the end. I blushed.

"Well, that's the thing. He was wearing a hat and glasses so I really didn't get that good of a look at him, but his smile was heart-stopping," I finished quietly, thinking back to how much I loved his smile.

"When will you see him again? Did y'all exchange numbers? Do you have a date?" Savannah kept asking questions.

"He's going to be at the Battle of the Bands for sure, but I don't think I'll see him again until then," I told her somewhat sadly. I didn't want to have to wait until the weekend.

"Well then, we need to get to practicing so you can show him how amazing you are at your music," she said while opening up my guitar case and handing me my Fender.

Savannah and I played all afternoon, rewriting song lyrics and the music itself, until we couldn't think anymore.

"Perfect!" Savannah said as we finished our song for the last time that night.

"Well, I better get going," I said reluctantly while packing up my guitar. She groaned.

"Just stay here," she said knowing just as well as I did that when I get home I'm going to have to do about two hours of house work, then another two hours of homework.

I sighed, "You have no idea how badly I wish I could," I told her heading to the door.

"See ya, girly," I told her while walking out the door.

I unfortunately made it home to find Gina and Emily making a mess in the kitchen; they were trying to cook.

I heard a skillet hit the floor as I walked into the kitchen.

"Oh good, you're home. Now you can make us dinner; we're starved," Gina said in her snobby voice. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the dropped skillet. I bent down to pick it up, and felt a shove. I fell down almost hitting my head against the oven.

"Oops," Gina giggled as I got up.

"Very mature, Gina," I told her without any emotion. I was use to her immature antics so it really didn't bother me that much; but sometimes I just wanted to punch her face in.

"Are you ok, Joey?" Emily asked me kindly. I somewhat liked Emily; she would be a sweetheart if she wasn't corrupted by her sister and mother.

"I'm fine," I said as I dusted off my clothes. I started to work on dinner while Gina and Emily sat down at the kitchen table.

"So, Emily, did you hear about the Masquerade Battle of the Bands coming up this weekend? We totally have to go compete," I let out a laugh/snort. That was pretty much the funniest thing I've heard all day.

"You do know you have to play a musical instrument to perform? Hence the name, 'Battle of the **BANDS**'; you can't just get up and sing," I told them, trying to hold in more laughter.

Gina scoffed, "Well we know _you _aren't going to be competing."

"Why is that?" I said trying to hold back the fear in my voice.

"Because, mother has you scheduled to work all day Saturday," Gina said with a wicked grin. I sighed. I knew that I wasn't scheduled to work Saturday, but because of this conversation I would be now.

I had just finished making dinner when Samantha arrived home.

"Josephine!" I heard Samantha boom. I groaned.

"She's here in the kitchen, mother!" Gina snitched.

Samantha busted her way thru the kitchen and looked at the food I prepared.

"What do you think you were doing? Disrespecting me the way you did in front of that…that _boy _back there at the shop! I give you everything; a job, a roof over your head, I even pay for you schooling and that is how you repay me!" she screamed the entire time.

I could hear Gina in the background giggling to herself.

"Oh mother, Josephine here thinks she's going to compete in the Battle of the Bands this weekend," Gina piped up.

"Oh really? Not anymore she isn't! You're working all day Saturday. Open until close, while I take Gina and Emily to the show and watch them win the performance!" I could feel a stake run thru my heart. Not only would I not be able to perform, but now I won't ever see Jason again.

"And one more thing; clean this mess up," Samantha pointed to the dinner. I was confused.

"What mess?" I asked.

"This mess," she said calmly before pushing the skillet and plates off the counter, ruining dinner and smashing the plates in the floor.

"Make us something editable," she said before walking out the kitchen followed by her two ugly daughters.

I slide down against the cupboards, bringing my knees into my chest and softly sobbing to myself. I looked up to take a deep breath and I noticed that Emily had turned around and watched me cry.

She slowly walked over to me and sat down.

"Would you like some help, Joey?" she asked softly.

I smiled weakly.

"That would be nice," I whispered as we both started to clean up the mess.


	4. Chapter 4

Could my morning get any better? I was walking three blocks to work at 5 o'clock in the morning, in the pouring down rain. The only good thing about the rain though is that no one would be able to tell that I was crying. I hated my life right now. Well my life really isn't so bad; it's just the awful people I have to share it with.

I finally got inside the nice warm building and turned on all the lights and equipment. I normally had until about 6:30-7:00 A.M. until we'd get some customers, so I went to the front of the store, whipped out my guitar and softly started to play.

I normally leave the singing up to Savannah but when she's not around I quietly sing to myself. I've never really sang for anyone, except my dad; I've always been too shy, but ask me to get up and play the guitar and I'll be the first one on stage.

I sat down on the stool at the front of the shop and started singing a song my father and I wrote before he died. It's about everything I learned from him; how stubborn I use to be, how I thought I knew everything I needed to know, but then it opens up to all the lessons I learned from him. Then once I finished the course he was suppose to come in with the second verse about how we use to fight and how he had to accept the fact that I was a grown up now who could make my own decisions.

I finished the course, singing it softly to myself; closing my eyes as the tears started to fall slowly. I waited for my dad's voice to come in like it use to in the good ole days, but instead I heard someone clapping.

I gasped, quickly wiping the tears from my eyes and looked up to find Jason stand there in his sunglasses and hat.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in," I told him apologetically as I put my guitar back in its case.

"That was amazing," he said as he walked towards me, "did you write that?"

"Uh, yeah; my father and I. We wrote it a couple years ago, before he passed away…" I trailed off slowly.

"Oh goodness, I'm sorry," he said sincerely. I sniffled.

"Don't worry about it; anyways, what are you doing here so early?" I asked secretly wanting him to be here to see me.

"Well I'm usually the first one up out of my brothers so I figured I'd come down and get some coffee," he said. I sighed and nodded. "Gotcha," I said trying to hide the sadness in my voice.

"…And maybe I wanted to see you," he said with a sly grin. I smiled for the first time that morning.

"What can I get for you?" I asked as I walked back behind the counter.

"Just regular coffee, black, please," I noticed he ordered what he did last time.

"Do you always get it black?" I asked as I started making his cup.

"Most the time; a lot more lately since I've been so busy," he commented. I just nodded my head.

"So, is that the song you're going to perform at the Battle of the Bands Saturday?" he asked.

I took a deep breath, "No actually," I started as I handed him his cup, "turns out I probably won't be able to go after all," I finished sadly.

"What?" he asked somewhat shocked. "You were awesome just now. I'd love to hear more of your music," he said sincerely.

He motioned for me to sit down with him so we could carry on our conversation; so I joined him.

"Yeah; don't get me wrong, I love performing my music, but…it's just…I have a family situation," I paused in-between my words as I thought of a lie.

"Oh," he nodded in understanding.

"Can I ask you something, Jason?" I started slowly. I wasn't sure if I was about to hurt his feelings or not.

"Sure," he smiled.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses when it's raining outside? I mean I understand the hat, but…"

He laughed as he took off his sunglasses, and for the first time I got a good look into his stunning brown eyes.

"It's just a habit, I always like to wear my shades when I go out and do stuff," he said. I nodded as we talked a little bit longer until we heard the door chime ring, indicating that a new customer had come in.

I noticed that right away Jason put his sunglasses back on. Luckily for me it was only Savannah who had walked through the door.

"Joeyyy!" Savannah hollered as she walked into the store. I couldn't contain my laughter. I loved being around 'Van in the morning; she could always make me laugh.

She walked over to mine and Jason's table and plopped down.

"Jason, this is my best friend Savannah. 'Van, this is my new friend Jason," I introduced them.

I noticed Savannah looked me in the eyes then made a sudden movement towards Jason; I tried not to blush. It then hit her that he was the one I was talking about last night.

"So, Jason, are you going to the Battle of the Bands?" Savannah asked.

"Yeah, but Joey just informed me that she won't be," Jason said somewhat disappointed.

"What?!" 'Vannah screamed.

"I…uh…was going to tell you," I started slowly.

The door chimed again. This time I wasn't so lucky.

I looked up to see Gina and Emily walk thru the door. I groaned as I stood up to see what they wanted.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"What do you think you're doing? Sitting down with customers?" Gina said loud enough so Jason and Savannah could hear her.

Gina looked over at who I was sitting with, "Oh, it's just _you_," she raised her nose up at my best friend.

"Get me a frappuccino," she ordered. I rolled my eyes, but went to work behind the counter.

I looked over to see my friends whispering at the table as I made Gina her drink. She noticed I was looking over at them and then walked over to Jason.

"Why, hello there. I'm Gina," she stuck out her hand, expecting him to take it and kiss it or something.

"Hi, Gina," I could overhear Jason, but I noticed he didn't take her hand. I laughed quietly to myself.

She scoffed then walked back over to me. "Your friends are such _losers_," she said loud enough so they could hear her. I ignored her and just gave her the drink.

"Emily would you like anything?" I asked her kindly; after all she did help me clean up that mess last night.

"No, she doesn't. Come on, Emily," Gina order as they headed to the door. "Thank you," Emily whispered to me. I just gave her a kind smile.

"And when I come back later, you better be working or mother will hear of this!" Gina said as she walked out the door.

I walked back over to the table where my friends were sitting, plopped down and sighed.

"Those are my evil step-sisters," I told Jason in a half joking, half serious tone.

"Don't worry; one day your Prince Charming will come and save you from them," he said with his gorgeous smile. I could only hope and pray that he was right.


	5. Chapter 5

It was now around 12 o'clock, and Savannah was still at the coffee shop with me. Jason had left earlier; he said something about his brothers needed him for something involving the show this weekend. I wish I could perform so badly, and that's all Savannah has been talking about since Jason left.

"Joey, we're going to get you to perform Saturday whether you like it or not," she said sounding very determined. I sighed.

"'Van, you know I can't go." We've had this conversation so many times, I know it by heart. My best friend begs me to go even though she knows I can't because I have to work, and eventually she gives up and then performs by herself and then will come tell me about it the next day.

"Joey, this time it's different! This time you're not just doing it for fun. This is our chance; if we win this we could become famous! And I know you want Jason to see our awesome performance. Just think about it; we'll perform, they'll announce us as the winners, then suddenly Jason comes and sweeps you off your feet as you ride into the sunset," even though I was in a bad mood I had to laugh at her.

"Ok, ok. Maybe I got a little carried away towards the end," she admitted. I then gave her 'the look'.

"Ok, ok. A lot carried away," we both laughed.

Finally the person who is supposed to relieve me walked in the door; so I grabbed my guitar then me and 'Vannah headed somewhere to eat.

We went to a local pizza joint that always seemed to have some local band playing. As Savannah and I ordered our pizza and sat down in a booth we overheard some kids talking about the show this weekend.

"You'll never believe what I found out," a petite blonde girl giggled to her friend.

"What?" a girl who looked much older than the first asked.

"My dad is the manager at the club where the Battle of the Bands is going to take place…I know who the guest judges are…Connect 3!" she squealed trying to remain quiet, but failing miserably.

"OMG," the other girl squealed now, "I totally am going to marry Shane," she said excitedly.

"That's fine," the blonde girl said, "I want Jason," she giggled.

The girls proceeded to talk about their future unrealistic wedding plans, but I tuned out after they said the name "Jason."

"Joey. Joey! Hey shorty!" Savannah was screaming trying to get my attention. I shook my head and looked at her.

"Pizza's ready, go get it," normally I would have argued, but I was kind of in a daze. I mindlessly got our pizza, and sat back down at the table. Was the Jason the girls were talking about, my Jason? The one I just met?

"Josephine, what's the matter with you?" Once again, normally I would yell at 'Van for calling me my birth name, but right now I didn't care so much.

"Can I see your phone?" I asked her. She handed it to me.

I looked up on media net and Googled Connect 3. My jaw dropped as soon as I saw the picture. Sure enough, staring right back at me was the Jason that I had just met in my coffee shop.

"What? What is it?" Savannah asked worriedly. I could only hand her the phone.

She looked down at it.

"Hey! This looks like your Jason guy," she commented.

"'Van…that _is _Jason," I said astonished.

"What is he doing on…Wait…Jason is famous?!" she screamed.

"Shhh!!!!" I shushed her while everyone around us turned to look at us.

"He's going to be a judge at the Battle of the Bands," I whispered to her.

"That's it. It's settled," she said pounding her fist on the table. I looked at her; confused.

"You _are _going to the Battle and you're going to perform," she said, "and that's _final_!"

"But 'Van," I was quickly interrupted.

"I have a plan…You said Samantha was going to take Gina and Emily to the show," I nodded, "well, looks like you're going to be performing alone," she said with a smile.

"What?!" I couldn't. I can't.

"I'll stay at the shop while you're at the show. Everyone has to wear a mask so no one will recognize you. All you have to do is show up, sing and play your heart out, win, and be back at the shop by midnight for closing," she said passionately. I've never seen Savannah so sure about anything in her life.

"Savannah, I can't do it. I've never performed by myself. I can't sing in front of everyone," I was grateful that she was willing to give up her chance at fame and fortune, but I don't know if I could do it.

"Joey, you're going to be wearing a mask, there's nothing to worry about. We'll practice at the shop for the rest of the week. You're sure to win!" I sighed.

"I'll try," I said still uncertain.

"You'll knock Jason's socks off," she squealed in her girly voice. I just laughed, already feeling my nerves get the best of me.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Just a F.Y.I.

I orignally had 6, 7, and 8 as one chapter but it was way too long so I needed to break them up, hence why this chapter is so short.

* * *

"I think I'm going to be sick to my stomach," I groaned. I was terrified. Tonight is the night of the Battle of the Bands and Savannah was helping me get ready. She has been coaching me every chance we had on my singing. We even wrote a new song especially made for my vocal range. I originally had wanted to do a song I had written for my dad after he died, but 'Van said that might be a little too obvious and Samantha might recognize me.

"You'll be fine, Joey. You're amazing at this song and I promise you'll blow everyone away…especially Jason," she winked and nudged me. I smiled faintly, still more nervous than anything.

"Now, go try this on," she said as she reached into her bag and pulled out an outfit for me. I went to the back bathroom of store for employees and tried on the outfit 'Van picked out for me. It was an amazing looking white dress that cut off a little above my knees. The top was more like a corset, then at the waist it puffed out somewhat like a tutu. I came out from the bathroom and modeled the dress for my friend.

"You look _fabulous_!" she squealed. I just nervously chuckled. I never really wore skirts or dresses, but I liked the feeling I had wearing this outfit. For the first time in a long time…I felt pretty.

"Here," 'Van said handing me the final touches to my outfit. I looked at what she had just given me; two white fingerless gloves that came up to my elbows and a white mask with tiny sparkles on it.

"One more thing," 'Van said as she lightly dabbed some body glitter around my face.

"You're perfect!" my best friend squealed again. "Thanks," I said, still feeling the butterflies in my stomach.

"You're ready to go!" 'Van said excitedly, "And remember, if you get nervous just take a couple of deep breaths before you go on stage. You'll do fine," she kissed my cheek. This was normal for 'Van, she's been like a sister to me ever since freshmen year and I truly do love her. She's been my only family since my father died.

"Don't forget," she started once more as she walked me to the door, "be back around midnight to close up before Samantha gets here. You know her, she's going to want to come by and show off her little brats," I laughed at how well 'Van knew my wicked step-mother.

I gave her a hug, "Thank you for this, 'Van. You have no idea how much this means to me," I told her sincerely. She just smiled.

"You deserve it. Oh yeah, one more thing," she handed me her car keys. "You can't just walk on up to the club. You need to ride in style," she said with a sly grin. I laughed.

"Thanks," I told her before I headed out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

All I need to say here is: I don't own the song that is in this chapter. I wish I did, because I think it's beautiful, but I don't!

* * *

I pulled up to the club, got my guitar case out and gave the keys to the valet. I took a deep breath before heading inside.

There were so many people inside already dancing; I felt like I couldn't move. I kept looking around for the guy I had to pay to enter the show, and finally I saw this big dude standing by the stage wearing a pass around his neck, indicating he worked here. I slowly made my way over.

"Excuse me, sir," I started nervously, "but do you know who I need to pay to enter the show?" I asked.

"That'd be me," he said in a deep voice. I nodded and paid the man.

"Hate to say it girl, but you're going to be the last act tonight," I nodded once more.

"That's cool, but the judges will still be here right?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes ma'am. They have to watch every act for a fair show," I smiled. Good, maybe some people would leave before I had to go on.

Once I finished talking with the man, I made my way back stage where I had a place to put my guitar so I could enjoy the show without having to carry it everywhere.

The club looked gorgeous; sparkling lights were everywhere, everyone was dressed so nicely, and of course everyone was wearing a mask. This was great, no one would recognize me…not even Jason. I didn't want him to know who I was…that would only make me more nervous.

Speaking of Jason I wondered where he was at. I started looking around until finally I saw there was a table set up on a balcony overlooking the stage and dance floor. I looked up to see three guys wearing masks; I could only guess that that was Jason and his brothers.

Suddenly I was bumped into so hard that I was knocked down.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie," I looked up to see Samantha leading out a hand to help me up. I was shocked. No way was she being nice to someone other than her daughters.

I took her hand so she could help me stand up, but as soon as she did I could hear Gina yell.

"Mother!" Samantha let go of me, causing me to fall again. I was definitely going to have a bruise on my butt tomorrow.

"Mother! They won't let me and Emily perform!" I could hear Gina complaining and I couldn't help but break into fits of laughter. I told her so.

"Honey, don't you want to stay though and meet those boys after the performances?" Samantha asked her daughter. She sighed.

"I guess." Little did she know she had already met one, and treated him like dirt.

I really didn't have anything to do for the night except watch all the bands. I didn't know anyone so I grabbed a seat by myself and watched until it was almost my time.

I went to the back to grab my guitar, and sat down on a stool to make sure it was tuned right. I kept taking deep breaths over and over again. I felt like this was my chance to get away; I couldn't mess this up; not only for me, but for 'Vannah too. I quietly went over the chords for the song and mumbled the words to myself, until the big guy from before came up to me.

"Hey, girl," I didn't like that fact that he referred to me as 'girl', but I guess he had to since he didn't know my name.

"Who do you want to be introduced as?" he asked. Oh no; I didn't think of a name. Uhh….

"Cinderella," I said. That has been my favorite fairytale since I was a little girl, and my father use to read it to me every night.

"Um, alright. Well Cinderella, you're up," he told me. I could have thrown up right then and there, but instead I took a deep breath and I thought about how much my best friend had sacrificed for me to be here. I was going to win this for her.

I walked out on stage with nothing but my father's guitar in my hand. I said a quick prayer and asked my dad to watch over me as I was about to give my performance of a lifetime. The lights were blindly bright and the cheers from the crowd were almost deafening. I took one last deep breath and started strumming the first chords. I closed my eyes as I softly started singing the lyrics to the song my best friend and I wrote:

I get a feeling  
I can't explain  
Whenever your eyes meet mine  
My heart spins in circles  
And I lose all space and time  
And now that we're standing face to face  
Something tells me it's gonna be okay

And I'm ready to fall in love tonight  
Ready to hold my heart open wide  
I Can't promise forever  
But baby I'll try  
Yes I'm ready to fall  
In love tonight

I know you've been watching  
Choosing your moment  
I've been dreaming of that day  
No one before you  
Has gotten to me this way  
And now that were standing face to face  
There's something that I need to say

And I'm ready to fall in love tonight  
Ready to hold my heart open wide  
I Can't promise forever  
But baby I'll try  
Yes I'm ready to fall  
In love tonight

Nothing is certain  
This I know  
Wherever were heading  
I'm ready to go

I can't promise forever  
But baby I'll try  
Yes I'm ready to fall  
In love tonight

Yes I'm ready to fall  
In love tonight...

While I was singing, I looked up to the balcony box to see the boys watching me intently. I tried to look around the room while singing, but I found it hard to take my eyes off Jason. This song reminded me of him. It was strange considering I've just met him, but he was the first guy I've ever met that I knew I wanted to be in a relationship with. He just seemed so wonderful, and all I wanted was to get to know him a little better.

I took a deep breath as I strummed the last chord, and to my surprise the whole room echoed with cheers and clamming. I even saw Connect 3 give me a standing ovation. A huge smile came to my face; I felt like I was on top of the world. I did it!


	8. Chapter 8

I came off the stage and was welcomed with open arms by people in the audience. Everyone was telling me how much they loved the song and how awesome my voice was. I was shocked; I really didn't think I sang that well.

A man then came on the MIC.

"What's up everybody?!" he screamed, receiving a ton of screams back. "Just to let you know, the judges have deliberated and the results are in, but they won't be revealed until later tonight, so go on, have a drink and get your dance on!" he screamed. I laughed at how quickly people around me started dancing. I managed to make my way over to the side of the room to sit down at one of the tables. I really didn't know how to dance, so I wasn't going to embarrass myself.

"Excuse me," I heard someone yell over the booming music, "would you like to dance?" I looked up to see this much older guy standing over me. He was very tall and I could clearly see his neck was covered in tattoos.

"Um, no thank you. I don't really like to dance to this kind of music," I told him. It wasn't a lie; I really did hate techno music, and I had no clue as how to dance to it.

"Oh, c'mon; I'll make it worth your while." Ok now I was getting a little freaked out.

"No, I'm sorry," I said politely once again. This time he bent down towards me.

"Let's go," he ordered as he grabbed my hand. I pulled against him. "No!" I screamed.

"Hey!" someone behind him yelled.

The guy who still had a hold of my arm turned around; there stood a guy with curly hair, wearing a button up shirt with a skinny black tie, black pants, and a black mask. It was Jason; I could tell from his facial features, and plus I was use to him hiding his eyes all the time since he always wore his sunglasses.

"Let her go," Jason told the guy.

"Make me," he guy said. Very mature…Maybe I could set him up with Gina…

"I don't believe in fighting," Jason started, and right before he finished his sentence the big guy who I paid my money to stepped out behind him, "but he does," Jason finished while pointing to the man. I snickered under my breath, feeling so safe now that Jason was here.

The guy with the tattoos let go of my arm as the big man escorted him out of the club.

"Are you ok?" Jason asked as he walked over to me, and gently picked up my arm to examine it. I nodded.

"Yes, thank you," his touch was so soft and gently; unlike the man earlier.

"You're song was amazing," he complimented me. I smiled and thanked him again. Just then the D.J. dude came back to the MIC. Jason and I both turned our attention to the stage.

"Alright guys, ready for the results?" everyone screamed. I had knots in my stomach; I was so nervous.

The D.J. then proceeded to name 3rd and 2nd place…I didn't get either of those. I sighed. I couldn't have gotten first. There were bands a whole lot better than me.

"And the winner, who gets to go on tour with one of the biggest bands on this decade…." he opened the envelope.

"…CINDERELLA!"

My jaw dropped. I won? No way…

I won! I turned and saw everyone looking at me and cheering. I saw Jason with a huge grin on his face.

I jumped on him, giving him a huge hug.

"Congratulations," he whispered in my ear. Once I let go of Jason, I couldn't contain myself…I jumped around clapping like a little school girl.

"Alright, alright; calm down everybody! The night's far from over, but we're gonna slow it down a little bit now," as the D.J. finished a slow song came on.

"Care to dance?" Jason asked me softly and held out his hand. I smiled and blushed slightly.

"I'd love to," I accepted while gently grabbing his hand.

Jason led me out to the dance floor. Placing one hand in mine and the other around my waist, we slowly began to dance.

"So," he started, "can I know your name?" he said with a sly grin.

I smiled and shook my head no. He laughed.

"Why not?" he pouted.

"That would ruin the fun," just then I felt my cell phone alarm vibrate; I had tucked it down into my corset. I jumped slightly, not expecting it to come so quickly.

I pulled away slightly and looked at a clock. It was indeed midnight. Crap, I'm running late.

"Is everything ok?" Jason whispered to me. I reluctantly pulled out of his arms.

"I must go," I told him sadly, but still somewhat urgently.

"What? Why? Is it me?" he asked confused.

"No, it's not you, but I need to go," I quickly walked over to the table to grab my guitar; Jason on my heels.

"Don't go," he said sadly, as I turned around.

I quickly undid my guitar pick necklace that I had wrapped around my wrist. I placed it in Jason's hand and softly closed it. He looked down, somewhat confused.

I leaned up and softly planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Good-bye, Jason," I whispered before I quickly rushed out the door; reluctantly leaving a dazed and confused Jason behind.


	9. Chapter 9

Luckily for me there weren't any cops patrolling the area around my coffee shop or else I definitely would have gotten a speeding ticket for how fast I was driving. I quickly parked Savannah's car and rushed inside only to find my best friend sitting on the counter playing her Nintendo DS.

"A little late, aren't we miss?" 'Van asked while jumping off the counter and placing her hand on her hip. I didn't have time to argue with her; I quickly ran to the back to put my guitar up, and then made a stop by the bathroom to change my clothes.

I came out dressed in my stupid work clothes, but at this moment nothing could bring me down.

"Guess what?" I asked 'Van. She grinned.

"You kissed Jason?" she asked with high hopes.

"No…well kinda…on the cheek, but that's not what I'm talking about," I told her while trying not to blush. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I won!!!" I squealed while jumping up and down; I was quickly joined by my friend.

"No way!!" she screamed. All I could do was nod before 'Van pulled me into a huge bear hug.

"I knew you would win," she bragged boastfully. I laughed and admitted she was right.

"Now we get to go on tour with Connect 3," I said excitedly.

"…And Jason," she nudged me. I blushed, but tried to play it off with laughter.

Suddenly we noticed a car pulled up outside the shop. It was Samantha and her daughters, so we knew we had to quite down and look bored…that was going to be hard at the moment.

**Meanwhile back at the Club:**

I quickly ran up to my brothers; I had to tell them about the mystery girl who I had just danced with. She was amazing, and my gosh did she look gorgeous…even if I couldn't see her entire face.

"Nate! Shane!" I screamed as I ran up to them, "I just danced with the winner, you know, that girl Cinderella?" they nodded with grins on their faces.

"She left without telling me her name or any information. How are we supposed to find her for the tour?" I asked them curiously. I really didn't care about the show anymore; I just wanted to see the beautiful woman again.

"Don't worry, Bob took down a cell number when she paid so we'll be able to call her," Shane reminded me. I had totally forgotten. I'll just use the number to talk to her again. I need to see her as soon as possible. I don't know what has come over me, but I just need to know who this girl is.

I looked down at the guitar pick that was connected to a rope; almost like a necklace. I looked at it closely, examining every inch. It's like I've seen this before, but I can't remember where.

C'mon, think Jason. Where have you see this before? Think!

I gasped as realization hit me. I knew who Cinderella was…

**Back at the Coffee Shop**

Gina walked in first, followed by Samantha, and last was poor Emily.

"Oh my God, Josephine; you'll never guess who won the show tonight," Gina said with that wicked grin of hers as she leaned across the counter.

"Who?" I asked trying not to break into a smile.

"US!" she squealed. I looked at her like she had just sprouted another head. I shook my head.

"No we didn…ow!" I heard Emily say quietly, but she was quickly shut up by a jab from her sister.

"Impossible; that's against the rules. You need to play an instrument to be able to compete," I told her trying not to really care, but I was pissed off that she was lying to me.

"Nope; they made a special exception just for us," she smiled at me again. I rolled my eyes.

"That's right," Samantha butted in while placing her arms around her two daughters, "my two little bundles of joy won and they're going on tour with Connect 3 this summer!" she said excitedly. I could only laugh at how pathetic they were.

"Sounds nice," I told her. She's going to flip when she finds out that _I'm_ really the one who will be leaving this summer.

"Alright girls, you ready to go?" Samantha asked. Just then I noticed Gina getting closer to me.

"What's on your face?" she asked as she ran her finger down my cheek. Oh crap, my body glitter!

"Uh," I couldn't think of a lie fast enough, so I just shrugged. 'When in doubt…deny it out' is what 'Van taught me in high school.

"Mhmm," Gina said suspiciously. "Mother, I need to go to the rest room before we leave," Gina said in her snobby voice.

Oh my God…my costume was in the back along with my guitar!

"No! You can't!" I screamed almost in a panic.

"Why not?" Gina said with a small grin, almost as she took this as a dare.

"The toilet is flooded," I lied quickly, but without thinking.

"What?!" Samantha screamed as she pushed me out of the way and entered the back; Gina on her heels.

I just waited behind the counter with my best friend; praying that they won't over react…but hey, look who we're talking about.

A couple of seconds seemed like an eternity. Soon Samantha came out holding my dress followed by Gina holding my guitar.

"It was you!" Samantha screamed. I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Yes; it was me…and you want to know why I did it?" I said now with confidence, "Because I'm a damn good musician! I take after my father; he always told me not to hide my talent from the world, so I'm not any longer!" I was now fuming mad.

Samantha then held up her hand like she was about to slap me; I braced myself, but peaked an eye open when I didn't feel anything.

I was shocked as I watched Samantha rip up my dress. I felt like I couldn't move…all I could do was watch her ruin my beautiful dress that my best friend had bought for me.

"Gina," she started once she was done with my dress, "give me the guitar," she ordered. I then knew what was going to happen.

"No!" I screamed, but it was too late. Samantha smashed my father's guitar down on the hard concrete floor.

Savannah ran over to me and hugged me tight as I cried. Samantha smashed my guitar for what seemed like hours, but in reality it was only 3 times…but enough to damage it so badly I don't think it can be fixed.

"That'll teach you," Samantha said after she threw my guitar on the ground and dusting her hands off. I looked up to see Gina smirking and Emily with silent tears running down her face.

"You're a fool, just like you're father," Samantha said in her man voice, "now clean this mess up!" she ordered me.

I then pushed my best friend away from me.

"No! I have nothing left for you to take," I said furiously as I walked out the shop, slamming the door so hard on the way out that I could hear some glass break.

I walked down the road, silently sobbing.

I didn't know where I was going, but I sure as hell couldn't stay here.


	10. Chapter 10

**Jason's POV**

"Jase, where you going? It's the middle of the night, dude," Shane asked in a concerned voice. I grabbed my jacket as I headed towards the door.

"I tried calling the girl, and she didn't answer. I know where she works, so I'm going to see if she's there," I told him, not really caring what he had to say right now. I had to see Joey again; she had to know how I felt about her.

I quickly jogged down the road, knowing exactly where the coffee shop was located; all I could do now was pray that Joey was there. I just had to see her tonight. Finally I made it to the shop only to see two taller girls through the window, much taller than the girl that I came here to see.

I slowly pushed open the door. It looked like a hurricane hit inside the shop. The front door glass was shattered, there was a white sparkly fabric ripped to shreds that was spread all across the floor, and finally towards the front of the shop was remnants of a broken guitar.

"What happened?" I asked the two girls who I recognized as Joey's best friend and one of her step-sisters.

"Jason?" Joey's best friend asked astonished.

"Yeah, Savannah right?" she nodded, "And you are…?" I couldn't remember the step-sister's name.

"Emily," she said quietly with a small blush.

"What happened?" I asked again now that the introductions were over.

"Joey's step-mom and other sister found out about her winning the show, when she was forbidden to go. Her step-mom went a little psycho and ripped up Joey's dress; that _I_ bought her; and then she smashed Joey's guitar…it was her father's," Savannah finished sadly.

I suddenly felt my body being taken over with anger. How could someone do something so terrible to someone as amazing as Joey? They had to be awful people; and once Joey becomes famous I'll make sure those two never come around her again. I'm going to take care of her.

"Where is she?" I asked, walking over towards the guitar pieces.

"We 're not sure," Emily almost whispered, "she took off after mother smashed the guitar."

"What? You didn't go after her?!" I yelled at Savannah. She shook her head.

"Don't worry; when stuff like this happens all Joey wants to do is be alone. I think I know where she might be," she said confidently.

Savannah then proceeded to write down directions to a place where Joey might be, while I made a very important call to a friend.

**Joey's POV**

I sat on the swing for hours slightly sobbing. I hated Samantha; I hated Gina. They had to be the worst possible people on this planet…there's no way my father was in love with that old hag.

In the middle of my crying session I heard a twig snap. I jumped at the sound, somewhat frightened considering I was sitting in the middle of a park at 3A.M., and of course to top of my night I fell off the swings causing me to cry harder. I didn't care if I sounded like a baby right now…I didn't care about anything right now.

"Joey," I heard someone whisper in concern. I looked up to see Jason running towards me.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he sat down next to me in the dirt. I nodded.

What was he doing here? How did he know where I was? Has he figured out that I was Cinderella yet?

Jason gently wiped the tears that were running down my cheek.

"I went by the shop," he whispered. I let out an apathetic grunt.

"I'm sorry about everything," he whispered again.

"Why did you go by the store?" I asked, choosing to ignore his previous comment.

"I needed to find my Cinderella," he said softly as he reached over for one of my hands, opened it, and then placed my guitar pick necklace in it.

I blushed slightly, now knowing that he knew I was Cinderella.

"You were amazing; the way you sang, the way you played your guitar, the way you looked…all stunning," he complimented me.

"Thank you," I whispered.

…Silence…

"Come stay with me and my brothers," Jason said out of nowhere.

"What?" I was so confused.

"Savannah told me you left your step-mother. Come stay with us. Plus we're about to go on tour so you have to come with us anyways," he said with a grin.

I chucked softly; he was good at making me feel better.

He stood up and then held his arm out for me; I gently grabbed his hand as he pulled me up a little faster than I expected. I landed in Jason's arms, resting on his chest.

"You know," he started, "I was sort of bummed that you kissed me on the cheek before you just left me." I blushed madly.

"Sorry about that…guess I was caught up in the moment," I apologized.

"That's right, you should be sorry," I frowned as I felt my heart break slightly, "you should be sorry you didn't give me a proper good-bye kiss," he whispered softly before he leaned down and gently kissed my lips.


	11. Chapter 11

It was now 4 A.M. as Jason and I walked up to one of the biggest hotels in Tennessee. Jason may have dried my tears but I was still sad on the inside. I felt awful for running away like I did and leaving Savannah with that awful family, but if I would have stayed there any longer I might have killed Gina and her mother.

Jason opened the door for me, "After you, milady," he said with a charming smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

He escorted me to a room on the top floor then knocked three times.

The door was soon answered by a boy I immediately recognized as one of his brothers. He looked a little surprised to see me standing there with his brother.

"Uh…hey Jase; and you are?" he asked politely. Jason pushed past his brother while gently pulling me along.

"I'm Joey," I said quietly as I followed Jason's lead. The boy closed the door behind us.

Jason gently sat me down on a sofa in the living room of their hotel suite.

"I'll be right back," he whispered as he gently kissed my cheek.

The boy who had answered the door came and sat down next to me on the couch.

"I'm Nate," he stuck out his hand politely. I smiled at how nice he was and gently shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you," I said happily, trying to ignore the depression I was feeling inside.

Jason then came back into the living room followed by another boy who I guessed was his other brother.

"Joey, this is Shane," he introduced his brother; I shook his hand like I did with Nate.

Shane then sat down in a car next to the couch. Jason stood in front of all of us then cleared his throat.

"I bet you two are wondering why Joey is here with us at 4 o'clock in the morning," he started. His brothers nodded.

Jason then looked at me, almost for permission as if to ask if he could tell the whole story; I nodded.

"Well you see…Joey here is our Cinderella," Jason started but was interrupted be Shane, "You mean _your _Cinderella," he said with a sleepy grin causing Jason to blush.

"Yeah…uh…anyways, turns out her stepmother didn't want her competing and had a little meltdown after the show. I believe it is in Joey's best interest to stay here for the night," he said confidently.

"If that's ok with y'all," I injected quietly.

"Of course that's ok," Nate said truly understanding the situation. Shane only nodded before heading back to bed.

"Thank you," I said to the two remaining brothers that were still in the living room. Jason came and sat on the other side of me.

"So what happened? If you don't mind me asking," Nate said politely.

"Well, I came back to the coffee shop that my family owns because I was supposed to be working all night, but my best friend really wanted me to go to the Battle so she took my shift. My stepmother eventually found out…she ripped up my dress that I had worn and broke my guitar…it was my father's," I finished with a silent tear rolling down my cheek.

"Oh, wow. What did your dad have to say about that?" Nate unknowingly asked.

"Nate!" Jason hollered. I shook my head.

"No, no; it's ok. He…he actually died two years ago…car accident," I told him, tears falling a little harder now.

"Oh; I'm so sorry," Nate whispered to me. I only nodded just to acknowledge that I heard him.

Jason gently took me into his arms.

"It's ok," he whispered softly to me, "we're going to fix this…I promise."


	12. Chapter 12

Jason soon calmed me down after Nate went to bed. We stayed up for hours just sitting and talking quietly. We learned so much about each other, and we found out so many things we had in common. Finally around 7 o'clock in the morning we both fell asleep together on the couch.

A few hours later I was awakened by loud singing. I woke up feeling pinned down; I opened my eyes only to find that it was Jason with his arms firmly wrapped around me. I slowly and gently pulled away from him to see what was going on.

I walked into the kitchen to find Shane singing while getting breakfast.

"Good morning, sunshine," Shane said cheerfully. I smiled sleepily.

"Good morning," I said quietly.

"You want anything for breakfast?" he asked politely. I shook my head.

"No, thank you," I told him still somewhat shy. I really didn't know him that well and I was pretty shy around new people.

"Awe c'mon. Take a seat; I'll get you something," he said kindly. Not only was Jason a sweetheart, but his brothers were too.

I did as I was told and took a seat at the kitchen table. Soon Shane put a bowl of cereal out on the table for me.

"Eat up," he said with a smile as he sat down at the table with me. We slowly began to eat in silence.

"I'm sorry about leaving so early last night," he said out of nowhere. I shook my head.

"No, no; it was late. I'm sorry for making y'all get up," I said feeling bad.

"No; don't worry about it. If you don't mind me asking though, why did you come over so late?" he eased into the topic.

"Uh…when I got back home from the battle, my stepmom found out about it…she didn't want me to go…she wasn't too happy with me," I said trying to avoid the ugly details.

"Well everyone fights; I bet she's worried sick about you," Shane said trying to offer some advice. I laughed bitterly.

"You don't know my stepmother," I mumbled under my breath.

"What?" Shane said, not hearing what I had said.

"When I got back home…she ripped up that white dress I was wearing; my best friend had spent her own money to buy me that dress…then…that witch smashed my guitar….it was the only thing I had left of my father, and she ruined it," I finished angrily. I was done crying; now I was just angry.

"Oh, wow; I'm sorry," Shane apologized. I took a deep breath to calm myself down.

"Its fine," I shook my head.

Silence…

"I got an idea," Shane said out of nowhere, "we'll go back to your house today to get your belongings and then you'll just stay with us until the tour starts," he finished smiling proudly.

"I dunno…" I started.

"C'mon; it's brilliant!" Shane boasted, "and besides, you'll have me, Nate, and Jason by your side when you go," he smiled softly. I couldn't help but smile back.

I couldn't believe this…

I never thought I'd see the day when I was sneaking into my own house…let alone with three other boys.

Turns out Jason and Nate loved the idea. All they really wanted was for me to get away from my horrid stepmother; they didn't feel like it was safe to be around her anymore and honestly I couldn't blame them.

Luckily for me, I knew where the spare key was hidden…because I'm the only one smart enough in this 'family' to actually use one. I went around to the side of the house where it was hidden and sure enough there was my key; sitting and waiting on me. I smiled to myself.

I came back around to the front of the house and unlocked it for myself and the boys. I quickly led them upstairs to my room; making sure not to touch anything.

I quickly let the boys into my room and grabbed an old suitcase.

"Can we do anything to help?" Jason asked politely.

I handed him a duffle bag.

"Could you just grab some books of mine from that shelf?" I pointed to my bookshelf.

While the boys worked on my books, I shoved as many clothes as I could into the suitcase. It was now time for me to check the attic…just in case I could find something else's of my father's that I could take with me.

"I'll be right back guys," I told them heading out the door.

"I'm coming with you," I heard Jason say from behind me. I smiled at him. He was too sweet.

Jason and I headed up to the attic. Dust covered everything.

"What are we looking for?" Jason asked quietly.

"Anything of my father's," I told him while looking through a box.

It took us about 20 minutes before I heard Jason's voice again.

"Hey, what about this?" Jason called me over to him.

There laid a box labeled "**JUNK**" but on the other said in a faint blue marker read "_Arthur's Things_". I became furious as I ripped open the box.

Inside the box laid my father's old clothes, CD's, records, paintings…everything my father had loved was in this box.

"They lied to me! They said they sold it all!" I said angrily while fighting back the tears.

Jason gently rubbed my back as I rummaged through the box.

Finally after I had emptied everything out of the box there was nothing left except for a tiny piece of paper.

I opened it up and quickly read it to myself…I could tell Jason was reading over my shoulder.

My jaw dropped once I finished reading it…

Oh my God…

"Oh my God," I heard Jason whisper.

Jason and I quickly got up, not even bothering to clean up the mess we just made.

"Guys!" Jason screamed for his brothers as he helped me down the ladder.

"Guys come here!" I screamed as I stepped off the ladder.

Jason and I then turned around to come face to face with Samantha and Gina….


	13. Chapter 13

"Gina, call the cops…tell them we want to report a breaking and entering," she said with a smirk.

"Guys, what's going…" Shane was stopped midsentence as he and Nate walked out of my room to find my stepmother and stepsister in front of them.

"OMG, you…you are…CONNECT 3!" Gina screamed. Her mother then gave her a smack on the back of her head.

"Act like the lady I raised you to be," her mother told her scornfully. "I don't care who they are; breaking the law is breaking the law."

I laughed bitterly thanks to what my father had left me in the attic.

"Actually, _Samantha_, I want you to get out of _my _house," I told her with a smirk.

"Excuse you? What did you say?" she said with a threatening tone, stepping closer like she was trying to intimidate me.

Jason then stepped in her way, blocking her from me.

"You heard her," Jason said confidently, "get out of her house…now."

Jason was then joined by his two brothers. I now had all three boys blocking me from Samantha and Gina. That was very kind of them, but right now I needed to see her…face to face.

"Excuse me boys," I stepped in between them, but they stood firmly behind me.

"You see, Samantha, I was searching in the attic, and I came across this box full of what you call…'junk', and inside this box of 'junk' I found this very important document," I smiled again and handed her the document.

She looked it over, but didn't see anything wrong with it.

"Stupid girl, it's only a marriage certificate," she spat at me. I laughed; little did she know that she was actually the stupid one.

"Once again, Samantha, let me point something out to you. The names are printed on the marriage certificate, yes, but there is only one signature. Meaning…my father did not sign the marriage certificate; so _legally_ you two were never married; and since _legally_ my father wasn't married when he died, all his belongings go to his offspring…" I trailed off with a huge grin on my face.

"And in case you need that spelled out too, that would be Joey" Shane said with a smirk. I laughed and nodded.

"So get out of her house," Jason said threateningly, "or else I'll have Nate call the cops, and report a breaking and entering," I heard him finish with a smile in his voice.

I had to admit, I loved this.

Samantha scoffed.

"Do something, mother!" Gina stomped her foot.

Samantha threw the document in my face then quickly raised her arm like she was about to hit me. Jason pulled me out of the way as Shane grabbed her arm.

"Nate, would you get the other girl please and help me escort these fine ladies off the property?" Shane said. I laughed at his sarcasm.

Nate gently took Gina (who went willingly by the way) and the two women were taken out of my house.

As soon as I heard the door close, I turned to Jason and engulfed him into a huge hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I kept screaming over and over again. He only laughed and returned my hug.

"Why are you thanking me?" he asked once we pulled away from the hug.

"If it wasn't for you, I never would have gone up in the attic…or let alone have the confidence to stand up to Samantha and Gina," I told him honestly.

He smiled and gently stroked my face.

"I'll always be here for you from now on," he said as he leaned down and softly kissed my lips.

Our kiss went on until it was interrupted by people clearing their throats. Jason and I slowly pulled away to find his two brothers watching us with smiles on their faces. I quietly giggled then ran and gave each of them a hug.

"Thank you so much!" I told them excitedly. They laughed.

"We're just glad to see you happy," Nate said softly while I hugged him.

"Hey Joey, didn't you have another stepsister when I saw them at the coffee shop before?" Jason asked suddenly remembering Emily.

That was stranger…I wonder where she could be.

I then did something I thought I would never do…I called Emily.

"Hello?" someone answered…that definitely wasn't Emily.

"'Van?" I asked.

"Joey! Where are you? We were worried sick, out looking for you everywhere. You have a cell phone, why don't you freaking use it?!" my best friend screamed at me, but I was in too good of a mood; I couldn't help but laugh.

"What is so freaking funny?!" she screamed still fuming.

"I'll explain later, just come over to my house," I told her.

"Your house? The plantation?" she asked shocked.

"Yep. I'll be waiting," I told her right before I hung up.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I've been gone for so long, but I'm back with the last chapter!!! I hope you like it, please let me know what you think, I've been putting this off for so long because I didn't want it to end, but sadly...it must! Anyways, hope you like it!

* * *

Savannah, Emily, and I have been on tour now with Connect 3 for about a month now and life just couldn't get any better. After the little confrontation we had with Gina and Samantha, Emily and Savannah came over to the plantation and I explained everything to them. Emily was upset about seeing her mother and sister take a ride "downtown" in a cop car, but she quickly got over it once she saw Connect 3 sitting inside our living room. That's right I said "our living room" because I decided to let Emily stay at the plantation with me. Samantha somewhat disowned her once she found out Emily was taking my side in this whole ordeal, but now it doesn't even seem to bother Emily at all. Savannah was a little upset with me at first, but once she found out about the marriage certificate she couldn't have been any happier for me.

Jason and I have been dating ever since the Battle of the Bands night. He is the sweetest guy in the entire world, and everyday he just makes me love life more and more. It's amazing how only a couple of months ago I hated my life…now I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Good morning, sunshine," I heard 'Van call to me as her and Emily walked out on stage with me. We had a gig tomorrow night and we were about to run through our performance. Turns out, Emily actually is a very talented musician, but she was always held back by Gina, so Savannah, Emily, and I formed a band, and our fan base is growing more and more each show.

"So, I heard you have a date tonight with a Mister Jason Gray," 'Van nudged me as she walked over to the microphone.

"Savannah, they have a date almost every night," Emily joked. I laughed; it was somewhat true. I liked going out and seeing the world and Jason liked showing it to me. Each new city we'd always try to sneak off and go site seeing.

"Hey, it's fun; going out and doing stuff. Maybe y'all should try it; you know there are two other boys here on this tour," I winked at my friends…it was now their turn to blush, only causing me to laugh harder.

"Whatever, Joey; let's just do this," 'Van said trying to shrug off her embarrassment. I smiled to myself as I started playing my new guitar that I had just bought a couple days ago. It wasn't as good as my dad's but then again…I don't think I'll ever find another one quite like my father's.

The rehearsal went perfect and we were now ready for the show tomorrow night; but as of right now I had to worry about getting ready for my date with Jason.

He had told me we were going to a park to have a quiet picnic, and I had to admit I was very excited. I loved little intimate romantic dates like that.

I dressed in a cute outfit, but nothing too fancy; after all we were going to be outside.

I had noticed, while I was getting ready Jason was nowhere to be found. I only could only guess that maybe he was setting up or getting ready himself.

Finally around 7, Jason came over to my bus.

"Hi beautiful," he said as he kissed my cheek, "you ready?" he asked as I stood up. I nodded as he took my hand and we headed off the bus.

After a short walk we reached a nearby park where I saw a blanket set out with a little picnic basket on it. I couldn't help but giggle. This was so adorable.

Jason squeezed my hand gently.

"You like it?" he asked softly. I smiled at him.

"I love it; this is just too cute," I said before I gave him a hug.

We both sat down, and soon Jason pulled out two sandwiches.

We pretty much ate in silence, but not that 'awkward' silence; it was the 'comfortable, this is too good for words so I won't say anything at all' silence.

We got done eating, and then Jason pulled me close to his side. We quietly cuddled and looked up at the stars. This was just too perfect; nothing could make this night any better.

I had my head resting on Jason's chest, and I was almost asleep when I heard him speak softly, "Joey?" he asked.

"Hm?" I replied sleepily.

"I have a surprise for you," Jason said quietly as he slowly sat up, still holding me in his arms. I perked up slightly. He got me a surprise?

"Jason, you shouldn't have. I don't need anything but you," I told him sincerely. He smiled.

"I _wanted_ to get you this," he said as he pulled away and stood up. I watched as Jason walked behind a tree.

"Close your eyes," he said with a smile in his voice. I did what he asked.

I could hear him walk back over to me and sit down.

"Ok, now hold out your arms," he asked. Once again, I did what he asked.

I could feel something familiar in my hands.

"Ok, now open your eyes," he said excitedly.

I opened my eyes to see I was holding a guitar. I looked at it closely. This wasn't just any guitar; this guitar looked exactly like my father's.

"Jason," I whispered in amazement, "where did you find this?" I asked in shock. I couldn't take my eyes off the guitar.

"It's not where I found it…its how did I fix it?" he said softly. I felt a sudden rush of tears come to my eyes.

"You mean…this is…this is my father's guitar?" I choked out as I looked up at him. He nodded with a bright smile on his face.

I gently sat the guitar down, and then jumped on him, engulfing him in the biggest hug I think I've ever given anyone.

Jason pulled back as if to say something, but I kissed his lips before any words could be exchanged.

As I slowly pulled away, all I could think to say was "thank you".

Jason gently stroked my cheek, "You deserve it, beautiful," he softly kissed my lips once more.

"How?" I asked still astonished.

"Well that night I went looking for you; I went by the shop first and I saw the damage. I made a quick call to this guy I know who works on guitars…he owed me a favor," Jason said still wearing his gorgeous smile.

"Thank you," I cried softly. He took me into his arms once more and gently wiped my tears away.

"It's the least I could do for my Cinderella," he whispered with a kiss upon my cheek.

It was then that night that I knew I had found my Prince Charming.


End file.
